power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
Power Ranger: Lost Galaxy is a Fanon of what would happen if the Lost Galaxy Rangers were a New Team. Made but Dragonboy546 Plot With the Armada destroyed the reserve forces from them head to the planet Mirinoi to try and take it over for the Emperor but a new team of Rangers are assembled and they pull out the Legendary Quaser Sabers held by the Rangers before them to fight this new evil. Characters Rangers Main: Lost Galaxy Rangers Allies *Dragonforce Rangers *Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Team Arrow *Veteran Lost Galaxy Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices *Transmorphers♦♦♦♦♦ Morpher of the Galaxy Rangers, activated by the morphing call "Go, Galactic!" *'Magna Defender Morpher'- Morpher used by Mike Corbett, and then Jon Corbett to become Magna Defender, using the morphing call "Magna Power!" Weapons *Quasar Sabers♦♦♦♦♦Five swords recovered by the Power Rangers, giving them Ranger powers. *Quasar Launchers♦♦♦♦♦ *Transdaggers♦♦♦♦♦ *'Magna Blaster' - Weapon of the Magna Defender, functions both as a rifle and as a sword. Vehicles *'Jet Jammer' ♦♦♦♦♦- One man vehicles used for interstellar travel. *'Astro Cycles' - Motorcycles used by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. *'Capsular Cycle' - Enhanced version of the Red Astro Cycle, capable of completely covering the Red Ranger. Power armor *'Lights of Orion' - Mystic lights used to aid the forces of good and to give the Rangers battle enhanced armor as well as power up the Galaxy Megazord.♦♦♦♦♦ Villains *Princess Arkan *General Malrok *Zeltrax *XBorgs Monsters *Crashbug X *Necro Linker *Crashbug Y *Celtic Guardian *X-Saber Airbellum *Flame swords man *Tuner Magician *Junk Warrior *Launcher Spider *Heat Drainer *Shark Drake *Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon *Impostra (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Freaky Tiki (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Skelekron (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Crumummy (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Rykon (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Cannonbrawl (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Icy Angel (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Decibat (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Chameliac (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) *Magnetox (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) * * * * Zords Galactabeast Zord System :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ➲ carrier zord, ● other *Orion Galaxy Megazord )♦♦♦♦♦ *Galaxy Megazord (Galactazords) )♦♦♦♦♦ *Lion Galactabeast/Zord◆ *Condor Galactabeast/Zord◆ *Gorilla Galactabeast/Zord◆ *Wolf Galactabeast/Zord◆ *Wildcat Galactabeast/Zord◆ *Lights of Orion )♦♦♦♦♦ *Defender Torozord (combination of Magna Defender in giant mode & Torozord) *Torozord (Magna Defender)♦ *Rhino Galactabeast/Centaurus Megazord *C1 (Small red race car) *C2 (red tank like car with single barrel on top) *C3 (black car with metallic arms) *C4 (red car with double barrels on top) *C5 (long red vehicle) maroon *Phoenix Galactabeast/Stratoforce Megazord *S1 (blue jet with huge engines on left and right sides) *S2 (wide blue jet with single fin on top) *S3 (blue tank-like jet) *S4 (blue jet with white low wings) *S5 (blue jet with black high wings) *Shark Galactabeast/Zenith Carrierzord(carries all C and S components) Episodes #Quasar Saber pulled part 1 #Quasar Saber pulled part 2 #Forgiveness #Lost Galaxy Silver part 1 #Lost Galaxy Silver part 2 #Taylor vs. Zeltraxs #Holidays #New Ranger #Power of Seven #Darkness #Meeting Team Arrow part One #Meeting Team Arrow Part Two #Meeting Team Arrow Part Three Category:Series Category:Dragonboy546